


家养猫咪

by dolphin_1004



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphin_1004/pseuds/dolphin_1004
Relationships: Yoon jeonghan/Jeon wonwoo/Lee jihoon
Kudos: 11





	1. 家养猫咪（全）

0.  
全圆佑这家伙变了，李知勋说的时候权顺荣还不信，因为问他哪里变了，他红着脸说不上个所以然。

1.  
“吓死我了，”尹净汉开灯后看到脚下的小黑猫，自然而然地以为是全圆佑，不然还有哪只猫会闯进自己家里，“都说了不要跳窗户很危险的，而且都进来了干嘛不上床躺着？”  
李知勋只是乖乖地抬头仰望着他，端详着这个近期霸占全圆佑的人，都是因为这个人，全圆佑那家伙才不和自己玩了，性欲也减少那么多。  
“怎么了？”尹净汉有点担心，蹲下身来查看的时候才发现根本就不是全圆佑。  
“什么呀？你是谁？”他不顾李知勋眼神里的抗拒，拖着上半身就把他抱起来对着灯看，“哎一古，比圆佑长得还可爱呢，人身呢？也更可爱一点吗？”

李知勋莫名觉得被冒犯到，凶凶地叫了一声喵呜，小爪子不偏不倚划在尹净汉下巴上，留下不深不浅的抓痕。  
尹净汉反射性的松了手，猫倒是敏捷的落了地，从窗户溜走前还回头看了一眼，像是在道歉。

回家之后全圆佑自然发现了他的古怪，一开始还以为是最近和他做的次数少了不高兴，只好积极的哄他。  
“久违的用人身做好不好？”  
全圆佑轻巧的舌舔在他耳边，“知勋想要了是不是？”  
“没…没有，”他躲着他又蹭过来，毛茸茸的身子双方都很舒服，“你别弄我…”  
“不是很喜欢吗？好久没有和知勋做了，”全圆佑以为他是在害羞，“今天就大发慈悲的让你选在下面还是上面吧。”  
两个人玩起来没什么顾忌，换位子也是常事，不过主控权总是握在全圆佑手里，今天也一样。  
“你又不需要我。”李知勋小声说。  
“嗯？”全圆佑停下了动作，“知勋知道了？净汉哥技术很好的，有空去试试？”

李知勋听他不怎么在乎的口气，心里一阵委屈更是想逃，却被他突然压在身下，“生气了？”  
他点点头，不愿意看他。  
“真可爱，”李知勋眯着眼睛躲来躲去被他乱亲了一通，“今天也要做个够才行啊。”

2.  
“知勋划得吗？”  
尹净汉家里又来了不速之客，这回倒是和往常一样大咧咧躺在床上，看看自己又看看床头的创可贴。  
“那是他的名字啊，”尹净汉撅撅嘴，脱了外衣扔在一边就也躺上床，“还怪凶的。”  
“奶凶奶凶吧？”  
“嗯，”尹净汉点点头，伸手自上而下解衬衣扣子，“不过还是被划了，你看看是不都破相了。”  
“就他那点力气，”全圆佑说着自下而上解对方的衣扣，对自己身上什么都没穿像是不介意，“今天怎么穿这么麻烦的衣服？”  
“上班都要这么穿的。”  
“麻烦。”全圆佑伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴角，抓着衬衣的两角将自己埋在坦露出来的胸前，不规则的舔舐起来，时而叼住乳尖撕咬，让尹净汉慢慢来了反应，按住他的头顶压的更深。  
“耳朵呢？”他问，伸手摸来摸去也没摸到。  
“唉，就知道，”全圆佑叹了口气放出了猫耳，在尹净汉的抚摸下身体烧的厉害，“先说好，尾巴不行。”  
“嗯～”反正最后会听话的放出来，尹净汉一点也不担心。

“知勋要是来会累死的，”全圆佑没头没脑的卖了小猫弟弟，“耳朵尾巴都藏不住。”  
“是吗？那下次带来啊？”

3.  
好想全圆佑呀，这次倒不是因为他在外面偷人，是这家伙确实有事，要离开三个月。李知勋倒在尹净汉家的床上时第一个念头竟然是好软哦，和全圆佑常说的一样，还挺舒服。  
他双腿来回开合着摆弄了一会，像倒在雪地上常做的那样，床太大了些，他躺在中间根本够不到床头柜，于是他轻巧的滚过去，拉开抽屉熟门熟路的找有没有喜欢的工具。

还记得去拉上窗帘已经很不容易，李知勋玩弄自己的流程很熟练，很快就侧躺着喘着粗气，尾巴兴奋的在自己背上来回扫动着，小号的按摩棒抵在他自己张开的大腿间，还没进去就按了开关振动着那露出的小穴处，他还未射过的阴茎硬邦邦的，零口处渗出一点点黏液。  
握着按摩棒的手动作很慢，到底要不要在这个地方继续下去的念头闪过，明明就在陌生的房间陌生的床上，可是到处都有全圆佑的味道，他深深吸了一口气，那一人一猫的气息果然就侵入他，倒像是有催情的作用，他白嫩的身体上渗出薄薄一层汗珠。

“你，好，呀？”尹净汉实在不知道要说什么，倒像是他打断了李知勋，小猫受到惊吓蜷缩成一团，使得尾巴和露出穴口的一节按摩棒更加显眼。  
“真的不会收起尾巴呢？”尹净汉说着已经握住，李知勋浑身一抖立马就不一样，整个身子变粉了一度，还从牙缝里漏出一句呻吟。  
“知勋？”他回忆着他的名字，“怎么自己来找我？还做这种事，以为我满足不了你吗？”  
“净汉，净汉主人，”李知勋喘着气，红红的脸慢慢抬起来看他，按照全圆佑教过的那样叫，“主人回来的好晚，知勋难受。”  
李知勋捧着尹净汉的脸送上自己，不确定这么做合不合他的心意，只好一下又一下的轻吻着试探。  
“教的不错呢。”尹净汉勾起嘴角回吻他，轻而易举把小猫吻到软下来，自己压上去的时候小猫根本就是陷在里面了。  
“圆佑不在你就受不了了？”尹净汉笑笑，今天确实加班到家比平常晚，幸好穿了套头衫可以一下子脱掉，“所以之前才那么生气啊。”

“圆佑，不找我玩。”小猫想起之前受的委屈，竟然像另一个罪魁祸首哭诉起来，眼眶也红红的，耳朵随着吸气动了动。  
这样的小猫谁看了不心疼呢，尹净汉跟着发出生气的哼哼，“圆佑好坏，以后知勋想玩都可以来找我哦。”  
“真的吗？”李知勋亮晶晶的眼睛看着他，和人类保持密切来往本来就很特别。  
“像今天这样一个人来或者和圆佑一起来都可以哦，”尹净汉决定先哄好他再慢慢吃下去，“知勋寂寞的话我都欢迎。”  
猫咪开心起来都会笑得眼睛眯成缝嘛？全圆佑会皱鼻子，李知勋会咧开嘴露出一点点尖牙，真是好可爱。  
他好像很满意尹净汉的承诺，主动环住自己拉进他，“那主人可以快点和我玩吗？”

4.  
李知勋得到允许之后手忙脚乱的脱掉尹净汉的下装，乖乖的就把自己往人前送，刚才挑起的情欲一下子都回来了，就算已经塞了按摩棒也还是痒痒的很空虚。  
“很性急哎，”尹净汉看他顺从的样子，得寸进尺地捏上了尾巴，“我也是很性急的哦。”  
“啊…嗯…尾巴…尾巴不行的，”没想到主人这么熟悉自己的弱点，真的是一时冲昏了头，他一定和全圆佑做过很多次了怎么会不知道，“求求主人，不要玩尾巴好不好…”  
他虽然说着不要，但是马上就被快感淹没，全圆佑不会这样的，大概是自己知道有多痛苦所以不会轻易玩小猫的尾巴。  
“那为什么露出来呀？知勋是不愿意和主人玩了吗？”尹净汉假装委屈不知情，哄的李知勋一愣一愣的认错。  
“不是…要玩的…”他又不像全圆佑可以藏起来，尹净汉听了之后动作快起来，一下一下的抚摸整个尾巴，他观察着李知勋的阴茎，在数到第十下时颤抖着射出来，他又离得太近，不偏不倚射在自己脸上。  
李知勋喘着粗气看着他，阴茎抖动着又射出几股，他害怕尹净汉会生气，想把他拉到自己身上来。  
“比圆佑还快呢。”尹净汉嘀咕着，被轻轻的力道拉起来，他以为是小猫要接吻所以乐意的附上嘴唇，李知勋见他没生气，松了口气，一手握上尹净汉的下体，一手将要被遗忘的按摩棒慢慢拔出来。  
“主人，插进来好不好？”

全圆佑看到家里空空的就知道小猫受不住自己找乐子去了，他这回出去办事的正装还没换下来，贴在身上他还是不怎么适应，不过变成人身唯一的好处就是可以戴上眼镜，他满意的推了推镜框，这玩意太有用了，就不能造个小的吗。  
赶紧赶到尹净汉家，因为衣服又只能老老实实走正门，他还没推门就听见李知勋一声又一声的叫着“主人～”，甜甜的音色挠得他心里痒痒的。

“啊…”李知勋呻吟着，尹净汉察觉到他突然变化的反应，他突然夹的更紧了，身体紧张的颤抖。  
“怎么了？”尹净汉慢慢安抚他。  
“圆佑…”  
“嗯？”  
“圆佑来了…”

5.  
尹净汉还歪着头疑惑地看他，门就已经响起来，咔哒一声被打开。  
“李知勋？”全圆佑不客气地直呼把自己藏在尹净汉身下的小猫，“我可是一回家就去找你了，你倒好，自己跑出来找乐子。”  
李知勋可不打算认错，凭什么自己要认错啊，他全圆佑以前出来玩就没事，他这样想着，主动挺腰让尹净汉进到更深的地方，充满雾气的双眼直勾勾盯着尹净汉。  
“都是小圆的错吧，”尹净汉有爽到，当然要帮小猫说话，“我们知勋都忍不住了才来找我。”  
“你也太快被收买了。”全圆佑忍不住吐槽，在李知勋正巧能看见的地方解着领带。  
“那要看用什么来收买我，”尹净汉亲亲李知勋颤动的猫耳，“是吧？知勋呀。”  
“嗯～”一声婉转的呻吟听得全圆佑硬了，咒骂一声之后床垫因为第三个人的重量塌陷的更深。  
尹净汉不主动给他腾地方，他只能自己想办法，带着李知勋的手指，一点点在尹净汉脊柱上摩挲。  
“我又不是猫。”尹净汉嘴硬着，那股酥麻感还是传达到位。  
“那主人…那主人喜欢什么样呀？”李知勋软软又认真的问。  
全圆佑用行动做示范，在背后不轻不重的啃咬着他的肌肤，李知勋有模有样的学着，在正面的胸膛打转，小嘴有张有合，尹净汉甚至感受得到那两颗小尖牙。  
尹净汉低喘着，阴茎在他体内胀大，李知勋感受着，柔柔地笑起来，身体不自觉地颤抖，“主人喜欢吗？”  
他还没怎么笑够，自己的下身就被另一只手握住，全圆佑拍拍尹净汉让他换个姿势方便自己操作，尹净汉勾勾嘴角就要让李知勋骑乘。  
“不要…不要…太大了…”  
小猫怎么挣脱得了掌控，这下子被操出眼泪来，可怜兮兮的挂在眼角，被全圆佑抹去。  
他安慰地亲亲小猫，埋头就是一个深喉，李知勋哪受得了，连带着后穴也激烈收缩，他伸手插入全圆佑的发丝里，没几下就又交代了，尹净汉也闷哼一声射进去。  
“你射几次了量这么少？”全圆佑把他放倒的时候嘴里还有他的东西。  
李知勋红着眼睛看尹净汉，后者无辜的摆脱关系，全圆佑自然是一看就懂。  
“玩尾巴了？”  
他说着尹净汉还往他屁股后面摸着。  
“知勋说给我玩的。”尹净汉甩锅。

“再也不给主人玩了。”毕竟只有全圆佑能理解那种感觉，李知勋才寻求庇护往他身上靠。  
“现在知道我好了？”全圆佑也没那么轻易放过他，扶着柱身就这姿势就直挺进去，李知勋被弄得长大了嘴，发不出声音。

6.  
“你别摸了！”  
全圆佑受不了尹净汉了，自己操李知勋的时候不停摸着后面，一会要尾巴，一会轻轻往后穴插，他根本就不能全身心操小猫。  
“那你乖乖给我玩不就行。”  
他才不，握着李知勋的腰就一下一下的干得很狠，次次都全根出来到穴口，又一下重重的顶进去，李知勋手脚蜷缩起来，全圆佑看着像极了小时候抱住奶瓶的舒爽样。  
“知勋胸好大，”他上手揉着揉着还不够，埋头狠狠吸了几口，“会不会有奶啊？”  
“猫要是怀孕是不可以生一窝呀？”尹净汉默默的问。  
“你真以为你养猫呢？”全圆佑不爽。  
李知勋被操的太久，咿咿呀呀的说不出完整的话，一会叫着圆佑哥哥，一会叫着净汉主人，要么就哥哥，主人一起叫，全圆佑也太久没做了，射在尹净汉新换的床单上。

“圆佑不行了呀？”  
尹净汉躺在一边笑眯眯看他发泄过的样子，逗的他生气起来觉得可爱。  
“kkkk乖啦不气，”他拍拍身边让他躺下，伸手自然的在他头顶摸着摸着，直到全圆佑放弃抵抗放出耳朵为止，“真软。”

李知勋听到声音自己往人手里凑，尾巴蜷起来软软的贴在尹净汉小腹处，哼哼着要被关心。  
“知勋呐，太可爱了。”尹净汉在他这里那里都亲亲，白白嫩嫩的身子也不放过。  
直到身后被什么蹭着，全圆佑小声地说，“那我不是你的小猫了吗？”

明天好像真的应该网购一点高级猫粮了，尹净汉想。


	2. 请以正确的姿势做

“我们知勋想去的话当然要去，”尹净汉说这话的时候全圆佑不服气的哼了一声，被尹净汉无视掉，“周末我们就一起去嘉年华。”  
李知勋就咧嘴笑，发出咿呀的声音，整个身子窝在尹净汉怀里，尾巴轻轻搭在尹净汉的手臂上讨好地蹭蹭。  
“那有什么好玩的，”全圆佑吸吸鼻子说，又拍拍弟弟的头，“你记得小心点，耳朵尾巴收好了。”  
李知勋不满地哼了一声，“出去了会收的。”  
“耳朵不收也可以的，”尹净汉说着自然就摸上来，“到处都是扮装的人也看不出来的，圆佑不想一起去哦？”

“也没有。”全圆佑过了一会才妥协。

李知勋平常不会提议出门的，离开家就往尹净汉这边跑，不过最近不一样，好不容易会藏耳朵尾巴了，能好好出去转一次就变成了很不错的选择。可是思来想去哪里都很普通，最后还是尹净汉提出来要不要去玩，有游乐设施有街头小吃，再加上人多有些杂乱他一下子没控制住自己被发现的概率也不大，小猫就弯着眼睛笑着答应下来。

小猫今天穿得乖乖的，尹净汉的衣服套在身上虽然不宽但是有些长，浅蓝色的毛衣包裹着上身，看起来格外娇小，在出门前不适应的扭动，被尹净汉抱住要亲亲。  
“不要。”他红着脸拒绝爱意。  
“哎咦，知勋亲一口嘛？”尹净汉才不会放过粉粉的小猫。  
“有什么可问的？”全圆佑才不管，上来就吻住他，尹净汉替小猫推开他的时候摇摇头笑他不懂情趣。  
“知勋自己送上来才好玩呀。”

他们并肩走着，李知勋被夹在中间，这样导致他想左看看右看看都不是那么方便，只好看见路人拿着什么吃的就让尹净汉去买，被问到想玩什么时只好指着远处的摩天轮说去坐那个吧。  
“那个要留到最后。”尹净汉这么说也不知道到底干嘛多问他一句。  
“那去坐那个？”全圆佑指了指和刺激项目比起来人气低很多的旋转木马，李知勋看见少女心的装饰就摇头。  
“好呀，知勋去坐那个吧？”  
李知勋一边想着我为什么这么听话，一边机灵着拽着尹净汉陪自己。  
“撒娇的话就陪你坐。”尹净汉笑着看小猫犹犹豫豫的样子。  
“主人～”他只好拽着衣角求他，讨好地晃晃，好听地叫在他耳边。

全圆佑才不要参与，在围栏外面看着李知勋尴尬的坐上去，开始了才意识到尹净汉根本就站在一边。  
“主人好坏！”他气鼓鼓的锤在尹净汉头顶，轻轻的也不知道有没有撒气，尹净汉大概是觉得他太可爱了一直在笑，全圆佑就拿出相机拍上那么一张。  
“知勋不要生气了，”结束的时候尹净汉不顾别人的眼光抱他下来，又被小猫红着脸瞪着，羞着往他怀里钻。  
“这一会就下雪了，”全圆佑给他们看照片，“照片里面看很漂亮哦。”  
李知勋倒也消气了，抬头去看雪花，笑盈盈地也没注意那两位变化的眼神，直到被带到角落里摁在墙角才开始反抗。

“你们在干什么啊！”耳边还能隐隐听到外面人潮的声音，全圆佑还有些冰冷的手指就触碰他，让他瑟缩成一团。  
尹净汉低下头吻他，一点点剥夺他空中的空气，还没有结束他就习惯性抱住他软在怀里。  
“我呢？”全圆佑戳戳他，尹净汉就放开自己让给他，和尹净汉不一样全圆佑吻的很强势，他有些被动的承受着。  
“会不会冷？”尹净汉说着还是要摸他，放开有抬头迹象的前端不管，执意去摸后面是让他放出尾巴的意思。  
既然这样干嘛要让他藏起来啊，他的思维被全圆佑吻的乱起来，放出尾巴乖乖地被欺负到站不住脚，才有要滑下去的感觉就听到尹净汉问帮主人用小嘴含出来好不好呀。  
他还能听见过山车从顶点下降时人群的尖叫声，眼前的一切荒唐的让他想要摇头，可是尹净汉握住了自己不知道什么时候放出来的尾巴，他被摸得浑身发烫，轻轻的呻吟从嘴角露出来，眼眶红红的看着欺负自己的人类，怎么也说不出拒绝的话。

尹净汉被含得很舒服，小猫的舌尖灵巧的扫动，吸吮地格外卖力，他的视线准确的看向尹净汉因为自己动情的面庞。全圆佑不甘被冷落，握着李知勋的手放到自己阴茎上，小猫了然地撸动起来。  
“因为尹净汉才做这种事。”  
全圆佑的语气里有压抑着自己快感的痕迹，他刚说完就被尹净汉拉到身前，薄唇也被人类含住，舌尖挑逗着吻他。

最后还是射在了李知勋嘴里，小猫被问到还要不要继续玩的时候摇了摇头，在全圆佑说那我们回家吧的时候又摇了摇头。

现在回去一定会做一整晚，那还不如在外面耗着，反正刚才就他没脱裤子嘛，他不怕。

尹净汉性子急，要进行游乐园的最后一步直奔摩天轮，坐上了才好后悔是露天的冷的他直哆嗦。  
“冷…”小猫早早就哼哼着后悔了想下去，被大猫搂在怀里。  
“尹净汉是坏人吧。”两只猫当着他的面交头接耳，紧紧抱在一起取暖。  
“呀，”尹净汉又没法起身坐过去，抱着自己的羽绒服还是冷的精神出窍，“这能怪我吗？你们不是也没看到。”  
小猫窝在大猫怀里，笑眯眯地看着人类和寒冷抗争的样子，姿态有些得意。  
“我看到知勋笑的样子了哦，”尹净汉好心提醒他，“回去可是要受惩罚的。”  
“你就知道欺负知勋。”全圆佑抱着弟弟才想起来要护崽。  
“给我抱抱我就不欺负，”尹净汉张开手示意他，“我真的冷嘛。”  
“知勋想去吗？”全圆佑低下头凑过来问他。

李知勋怎么看都觉得这是个喜欢爸爸还是喜欢妈妈的问题，觉得还是不能轻易回答。  
“你俩猜拳吧？”

结果还是尹净汉运气好，抱着他一路抱回了家。  
“呜呜，”李知勋企图躲过来势过快的吻，“慢点…”  
“我不是赢了嘛…”尹净汉连卧室都没走进，把猫猫放在客厅的地毯上就开始扒衣服。  
猫猫摆出万岁脱毛衣的时候，全圆佑趁机把握住下半身，白嫩的大腿才刚刚露出，他就忍不住捏了几把。  
“我们知勋好像宝宝哦，腿也白。”  
“嘴唇粉粉的。”尹净汉说完又啄了两下，逗的李知勋轻轻笑，双腿扑棱着被全圆佑握住搭在自己肩上。

“你怎么连客厅都放润滑剂？”全圆佑找到的时候都觉得不可思议。  
“这样你们俩想在哪做都方便。”尹净汉回答。  
全圆佑点点头觉得也有那么点道理，两指进入小猫的后穴时就感受到被紧实的穴肉包裹住。  
李知勋伸手想满足自己的时候被一人一猫同时打掉，小猫委屈地红了眼。  
“知勋乖，今天只用后面让知勋高潮好不好？”尹净汉在上面哄着，全圆佑在下面抽动着，也不知道他们什么时候商量好的。  
“哥哥…主人…进来”小猫得不到满足，不一会就扭动着腰身蹭身上的人。  
“先叫的我。”全圆佑得意的嘴角上扬，冲着尹净汉炫耀，被他咬住嘴唇深吻。  
全圆佑抽插的动作不紧不慢 ，勾的小猫放生求他快点，快起来不一会又抓着他的背要慢点。

坏了。  
全圆佑正爽着就有被暗算的感觉，也不是不给尹净汉玩屁股，但是这人怎么都不打个招呼？  
“好久没操圆佑了呢，好紧哦。”  
“啊，”全圆佑的呻吟里有他特有的低沉，和李知勋勾人的婉转有不一样的魅力，“尹净汉你…”  
他还没说完就被身下的弟弟拉着接吻，李知勋现在吻起来也黏黏糊糊的了。  
“圆佑…舒服吗…操着我…还被主人操…”  
全圆佑低吼一声，狠狠操穿小猫的念头闪过，却被尹净汉握住腰身带动着节奏。

最先缴械的是全圆佑，射在小猫的里面，小猫叫着哥哥也跟着射在他腹部，小猫不乖，用尾巴扫身上两个人还在连接的地方。  
“知勋…”尹净汉叫他。  
“主人射给哥哥好不好？”

“我们为什么睡在客厅啊？”李知勋早晨迷迷糊糊的揉眼睛。  
“你真的不知道吗？”尹净汉握住他的尾巴。  
“唔…”李知勋讨好地亲亲他，“以为主人会抱我们上床…”  
“他没那个体力的。”全圆佑说。


End file.
